


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（七十五）  
“Evans少爷今天又取消会客了吗？”  
“是的，他昨天也没有去打猎。”  
“那他去了哪儿？”  
“不知道，Evans少爷傍晚才回别墅。”  
Paul摸了摸鼻子，“哦……他一个人回来的吗？”  
“是的，一个人。”  
管家暗暗松了口气，看一眼怀表，命令仆人把早饭送到书房。  
“送过了，Evans少爷没有允许开门。”仆人的回答让Paul又转过头，隐隐有种不好的预感。他嘴上应着，支走下人，犹豫要不要去二楼看一看，谁知刚出厨房就碰到一个睡眼惺忪的性感男子，敞着睡袍来厨房找吃的，一路朝迎面的女仆挤眉弄眼。  
“你怎么还没走？”  
一不小心，正在分神的管家把真实想法说出来了，说出口的刹那才发现不好，“我差点就要给您打点去镇上的马车了。”  
好在澳洲朋友没有计较，“去镇上做什么？你应该准备去南美洲的船。”Paul擦了擦汗，委婉地表示种植园没有购进船只，Hemsworth哈哈大笑，可这笑声不同往日，好像也带有种种心事。“真可惜，我也不能要什么就有什么。”  
“那么您何时去南美洲？”  
“也许下个月，也许就明天吧！”来不及多问，Paul就被高大的男人一把搂住，听他嚷嚷着要喝醇净的佳酿。哪有早上就喝酒的？但显然Hemsworth先生昨晚就酩酊大醉，今早还有继续畅饮的想法。Chris的书房去不成了，管家无奈留在一楼照顾客人，还要时刻提防着女仆们接收澳洲男子“一夜风流”的暗号。  
何必那么紧张呢，脑袋尚不清晰的Hemsworth在心里嗤笑，这座庄园的主人还夜夜颠鸾倒凤，天天白日宣淫呢，他太了解坠入爱河的感觉了，可他不了解严肃正经的Evans是如何变得这般无法自拔。  
就像此刻，在一门之隔的书房里，在所有人都不知道的情况下，在Hemsworth都想象不到的情况下。前些天沙发上留下的斑渍还在，Evans少爷并没有吩咐下人清洗——Sebastian想自己洗干净。然而这个要求也被否决了，仿佛是故意要让男孩羞愤，Chris一坐上沙发，就直勾勾地望着Sebastian，色胚的本性暴露无遗；再或者，只要Chris有了什么“奇妙”的想法——他自己称之为“奇妙”，就坐上沙发，给予可怜的羞愤的小男仆以明确的暗示。  
——Sebby，过来。坐下。  
如此，掌控一切的Evans少爷抓住了男孩爱慕他又不知拒绝的单纯心理，在这张沙发上犯下一次次过火的罪行。  
门外送早饭的仆人小心地敲门，Evans少爷沉声赶走，他拍一拍身边的位置，他想要的一切都那样了然。  
窗帘体贴地拉下，隔绝了大半明媚的阳光，十一月的凉意来得不急不缓，书房里的壁炉却燃烧得很旺。Sebastian的眼睛模模糊糊，Sebastian的话也模模糊糊。他的下半身赤条条地大敞着，倚靠在Chris的怀里。  
“你第一次睡在这里，我就想这样做。”男人的手里把玩着小男仆涨红的性器，在那乖巧的耳边吹气。  
“我是说吻你。”说着就亲了亲Sebastian微张的嘴唇，那里被男孩一次次舔过，已经湿润发红。  
Sebastian上衣胸前的两个纽扣被解开了，正好够露出一粒乳头，Chris用舌头拨弄完一边，又移到另一边寻找，准确地用舌尖逗弄，再“好心”地含住，或轻或重地碾压，吮吸。  
男孩用力挺着胸——他现在仅剩这点力气了，将乳头激烈地送进Evans少爷嘴里，他也不想这样的，可是他无法控制，乳头硬的像酿酒的葡萄，他自己也不敢去看是不是肿了一些。  
“哦，你想这样。你喜欢这样吗Sebby？”  
“是的……先生……，求您……”  
男孩也只会这样恳求了，Evans少爷衣着整齐，这是他最害怕的状态，他的双手下意识地扶住男人有力的小臂，眼睁睁看那粗粝的手指缓缓刮过自己的顶端，将那兴奋的物件轻轻下压，又恶作剧似的松开，看它直白地弹起。  
Sebastian的鼻子红红的，眼角有了湿意。他单纯卑微的心还未意识到男人的恶劣，他沉浸在爱情里，只知道自己在心上人面前多么不堪和难为情。  
“嘘……”这不是你的错，宝贝。男人在心里说，他的Sebby还什么都不懂，他有幸做他下流的启蒙老师，并且是唯一的情爱老师。Chris的裆下自然开始涨疼，他一手搂住男孩，拇指在那柔韧的腰间摩挲，一手握住对方的性器，毫不客气地撸动起来。他跟着男孩一起呻吟，看年轻的身体迎来高潮，空气中弥漫着令人羞耻的味道，Sebastian闭上眼睛，彻底瘫软在男人膀弯中。  
一束叛逆的日光透过窗帘的缝隙溜进书房，经过迷人的轮廓线条，照在小男仆下垂的睫毛上，凌乱的衬衣上，沾染浊液的大腿上。Chris大口吞起了口水，他起身，站在Sebastian面前，在男孩虚弱的注视下不紧不慢地褪下衣衫，优雅地脱掉裤子，他甚至摘下了长年佩戴的象征他身份的戒指。他同男孩一样赤条条的一丝不挂，从内裤里弹出的性器强健地晃了两晃，连同胸前与腿上的汗毛，也在那束阳光的描摹中了。  
（七十六）  
Sebastian眯着眼睛，他还晕乎乎的，可Evans少爷的一举一动都那样清晰，他无法使自己逃离视线。男孩的四肢终究是无力的，他感觉自己正逐渐下陷，下半身被稳稳抬高。Chris抓住了他的腿弯，沉下身体，就着流下的浊液的润滑，慢慢将性器推入男孩的后穴。  
他的动作那样缓慢，仿佛在丈量他们相融的距离，Sebastian难以呼吸，他甚至能听到男人进入的声音。待到他们完全融合，Chris温柔地俯身，要求男孩搂紧他。  
他耐心地解开男孩剩下的衣扣，就着相连的姿势；他一点点扯下起了皱褶的衬衫，让男孩与他一起完全赤裸；他抱起了Sebastian，站立着以交合的姿势。  
小男仆难耐地将脸埋进Evans少爷的肩头，他同男人一般高，双腿艰难地挂在对方腰上，他的骨骼比男人稍小，肌肉也没有那样发达。可他依附着他，包容Chris的地方不停收缩，情潮显现在脸上、身上，Sebastian主动去吻Chris，放肆地搅弄男人的舌头来纾解无法立刻满足的欲望。  
Chris捧住男孩的臀，珍惜地缓慢抽插，他粗喘着呼吸，甚至觉得这还不够。有力的双腿开始迈动，Sebastian愈发清楚地感知身体里男人的“心跳”，各个角度，各种力度。他被抵上了一面墙，Chris对着敏感致命的一点挺动腰胯，在男孩快要靠体内的刺激释放时戛然而止。于是Sebastian知道这还没有结束，他又被放到了书桌上。快感瞬间放大，这是Evans少爷工作的地方，上面还堆着他看不懂的纸张和书籍。他抓住Chris的手臂，眼中已经有了求饶的意味。男人好像早有计划，他忽视一切阻碍计划完美实践的因素，在耐心的吻之间，在Sebastian以为终于停止的时候，又开始拼命捻动胯部，专注而精准。  
Sebastian在心中呼喊上帝，眼前是Evans少爷沉醉性事的脸。上帝是否也像他这样英俊？不要再暂停这样的快感了，Sebastian不愿意将至未至的高潮一次次消退。他夹紧后庭和双腿，圈住男人雄壮的脖子，以沾染情欲的声音认真告白。  
“我爱你，Evans少爷……我爱你！”  
Chris似乎是愣住了，只一秒的时间，埋在男孩体内的性器就迅速抵达临界，在自己都毫无防备的时候汹涌释放。射精是一个过程，Sebastian被浇灌得不停颤抖，纵使男人不甘，也本该生气，一如既往的爱意却占了上风。只是Evans少爷第一次有些五味杂陈，现在轮到男孩来控制他了，他的爱已经这样难以自持了。  
可他还是主人，他仍有幼稚的尊严，这份尊严也许都不再来自他的身份，而是来自一个男人，一个主导的爱人。Chris在高潮后的温存中想好了报复的手段，身下的男孩射在他的腹肌上，似乎还没缓过神来，相贴的肌肤此刻一塌糊涂，沾满温热的体液。Chris吻住男孩，将他抱起来，依旧是相连的体位，但他已经发泄过，他无论何时何地都可以与Sebastian相融，只要他想，只要他做。他抱着男孩，走到窗边，伸手将窗帘完全拉开。  
阳光忽然充斥了整个房间，明亮的光束短暂地刺眼，他们赤身裸体地相拥着，以足够淫靡的姿势站在窗户旁，而窗外是大片的棉田，许多人在初冬的阳光里工作，远望就像一个个小点。Chris的双眸在耀眼的日光下蓝得不可思议，须发和面庞熠熠发光，也英俊得不可思议。可害羞已经不是Sebastian要考虑的问题了，他的耳朵红得透明，皮肤上的汗液还残留性爱的滋味，足够再一次撩拨Chris的欲望，可他竟笨拙地挣扎起来，手脚并用地要从男人身上下来，可他搞错了方向，每往下一点，他们就更深入一些，等到男人渐渐在他的身体里苏醒，Sebastian已经乖乖不动了。他将脸偏向屋内，忽然觉得过分的委屈。  
“他们看不到我们。”Chris抱着男孩，声音温柔得不像话。  
“你昨天没有来，我整晚想你想得睡不着。”  
“你竟敢锁门，”手在男孩的屁股上轻轻拍打，“你在生我的气吗宝贝？”  
“对不起，我向你道歉，”肩膀上可爱的脑袋挪动了一下，Chris沉如砂纸的嗓音满是溺爱。  
“你可以原谅我吗，Sebby？”  
男人终于抱着他回到沙发上，男孩的脚踩到他们的体液，羞耻地往回缩了缩。Chris终于还是不愿从Sebastian的身体里出来，又说尽了这三十年来没说过的情话。  
小男仆转过脸来，想了想，快快在Evans少爷的胡子上亲了一口，算是不别扭了。


End file.
